Many different types of floral vases and water tubes, for various applications and locations, are known in the art. Such vases/tubes are used for mounting flowers in a floral arrangement while hydrating the flowers to avoid flower wilting. These devices are useful to keep floral arrangements supported therein fresh and attractive for extended periods of time. When a traditional floral water tube is used, generally the stem of each flower is inserted into the water-filled tube reservoir. The floral water tube usually has a narrowed end which is placed into soil, a pot or some other container, is used for a corsage or a stand-alone floral bouquet, or is used in some other form of decorative floral arrangement. Various floral vases/tubes have been developed for mounting hydrated flowers in a floral arrangement. Examples of such vases/tubes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,586,410 (Gallo); 5,546,697 (Lymberis, et al.); 4,281,474 (Gallo); 4,106,234 (Gallo) and U.S. Publication No. 2006/0185234 (Fitzgerald).
Also known in the art is the insertion of the stems of fresh flowers and other floral products into a quantity of florist's foam (or a “flower frog”) which, in turn, is resting in water in an “oasis” or vase or other water receiving device. Oftentimes many flowers and floral products are inserted into a single piece of florist's foam (or flower frog or other similar item) resting in a water receiving device as a form of decorative floral arrangement.
While these vases/tubes may be effective for their intended purpose, there is opportunity for improvement. For example, floral water tubes and similar devices are typically used for holding a single flower and are not well-suited for holding several or many flowers.
And, floral water tubes and vases are not particularly well-suited for use with cakes and other food products. This is because such tubes/vases may permit the flower or plant material, or water in the tube or vase, to contact the cake or food product. It is preferable that contact between the flowers or plant material be avoided or limited, if possible. For example, flowers and plant material may be treated with preservatives and/or pesticides at some point in their product cycle. And, flowers and plant material can carry microorganisms or contaminants. Certain flowers and plant material are even toxic and/or poisonous. These materials can be transferred from the flowers or plant material to the cake or food product, potentially resulting in transfer to a person who eats the cake or food product. Furthermore, contact between the flowers or plant material and the cake or other food product can result in food discoloration or potentially impair the appearance or flavor of the cake or food product.
Floral tubes and vases are not particularly well-suited for supporting flowers on a cake or other food product in a way which permits a high-level of design or decorative flexibility or creativity for a pastry chef, cake designer or anyone else decorating a cake or other food product to create beautiful and decorative floral arrangements which complement and enhance the appearance of a cake or other food product. For example, it may be desirable to cover the entire top surface of a cake with an ornate floral arrangement. Existing tubes and vases tend to have generally limited capacity, may not be manufactured from food-safe material, and are provided in shapes and sizes which require many tubes and/or vases or other similar items to cover a cake or food product.
It would represent an advance in the art to provide vases which would provide anyone who decorates a cake or other food product with the capability to create beautiful/decorative cakes and food products combined with flowers, floral arrangements and other decorations, which would enhance food safety, quality and/or appearance, and which would be simple and easy to use.